


tagging polyamory sucks

by EJwrites



Series: Tumblr Is A Hellish Landscape Not Fit For Fic Writers [22]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Polyamory, Tumblr Prompt, autistic!cosima, nb!sarah, trans!delphine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 09:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14210532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EJwrites/pseuds/EJwrites
Summary: so im just going to put all my prompt fills for sarcoshayphine in here bc im very lazy.  and i'm pretty sure i missed some ships.  anyway... bc people were shitty last time i posted polyamory im gonna explain up here.  sarah, delphine, shay, and cosima are all in one big relationship.  all the smaller ships do interact which is why i tagged them in case someone were seeking that out or trying to avoid it.  if you are still mad about this showing up in your feed and decide to come yell at me i don't care im just trying to not post fic on tumblr anymore.also delphine is a trans woman in this and sarah is nonbinary and cosima is autistic.  thanks for coming to my ted talk.





	tagging polyamory sucks

**Author's Note:**

> ♔ : Finding the other wearing their clothes

It had been a shaysima date night.  Shay had all but commanded Cosima into her bedroom after the dishes had been cleared.  Cosima had disappeared in a cloud of dust.  Delphine had laughed, winked, and told Shay to get a kiss in for her before kissing Shay good night.  

Delphine went to her room and pulled out her phone.  She sent a quick text to Sarah.  Not thirty seconds later her phone lit up with a phone call.  Delphine smiled and picked it up.

“You know, you can text back, right?  That function does exist.”

“Yeah,” Sarah chuckled.  “But I wanted to check on you.  I feel like I never see you anymore.”

“It’s that education you’re getting.  Now you see why I didn’t date much in university?”

Sarah laughed.  “I guess.”

“You should have called earlier, when we were all at the table,” Delphine lamented.

“Nah, Cos and Shay like texting.  You’re terrible at it.”

“What?”

“You sent me a single flower.  What does that even mean?”

Delphine blanched.  “That I’m thinking of you?”

Sarah laughed.  “Oh, that’s actually kind of sweet.”

“Yes, that’s why I do it.”

They went on like that for hours.  At one point Delphine helped Sarah through a science essay.  Once Sarah had submitted it, they noticed the time and scolded Delphine.  “Don’t you have to work tomorrow?”

“Yes, but I like talking to you more.”

“Go put your pajamas on right now!”

Delphine giggled.  “I’ve been in them the whole time we’ve been talking.”  She looked down and the band t-shirt that she’d never heard of and sniffed the neckline.  It was like they were there.

“Well then, get in bed.”

“I am in bed!”

“Okay but actually lay down and turn off the lights.”

Delphine sighed out a laugh.  They knew her so well.

“Okay I’m gonna hang up now.  Good night, I love you.”

“No wait!” Delphine giggled.  She kept Sarah on the phone like that for another hour, eventually falling asleep with her phone still pressed to her face.

The next morning, Cosima bounded into the room and jumped on the bed.  Delphine startled awake and sat straight up.

“Good morning beautiful!”

“Mmph,” Delphine muttered and flopped back down into her pillows.

“Did you stay up late last night?” Cosima asked as she settled down on her knees over Delphine’s waist.

Delphine nodded.  “I was talking to Sarah.”

Cosima grinned and ran her hands up her sides.  “And you’re wearing their shirt.  Hot.”

Delphine giggled as Cosima pressed lecherous kisses down her neck. 

Shay peeked her head in and scolded, “Without me?”

“Well, yeah.  You get her tonight so I have to get my kisses in now,” Cosima whined.

There was a knock at the door.  They all looked up, confused at who would be at the door this early.  

“Oi, open up.  This is heavy!”

Delphine grinned and wiggled out from under Cosima.  She unlocked the door to see Sarah, sleepy and burdened with four coffees.  Delphine took the tray from their hands and hastily put it on the table before swooping in for a kiss.

“Hey!” Shay called and wiggled in to kiss Sarah.  “This is a surprise.”

“For you and me both.”

Cosima laughed and pulled them all inside, pressing kisses to Sarah’s face as she locked the door.

They directed the paper cups to the correct recipients while various girlfriends hung on their shoulders.  When they all settled on the couch, Delphine nuzzled into Sarah’s neck.  

“What inspired this little visit?”

Sarah shrugged.  “Dunno.  Figured I had time before class.”

Delphine grinned at them.  “I missed you too.”

Sarah smirked and dipped their head.  

“Hey!  Are you guys having a tender moment over there?” Cosima demanded.

“Oh my God, Cosima,” Shay laughed.  “They aren’t anymore.”

Delphine giggled.

"Hey," Sarah murmured, but loud enough that it carried to the other side of the couch, "I like you shirt."

Delphine blushed.

"It's a little short for you though."

"It was on the top of my pile!" Delphine tried to defend herself.

"Don't knock the short shirt, Sarah," Shay teased.  "Her tummy sticks out and it is," she put her hand over her heart, "Top notch." 

**Author's Note:**

> DOES ANYONE KNOW HOW TO END ONE SHOTS OR ARE WE ALL GUESSING?????


End file.
